


Take Me To The Hot Topical

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Cas and Dean's trip to the hot topical really went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To The Hot Topical

"I'm not going in there." Dean stated and stopped dead in his tracks.

Cas turned to Dean. "But this seems like the sort of store Claire would like."

"Exactly why I'm not going in there." Dean could hear the crappy music drifting out into the mall and wanted to cringe. It was really crappy music.

"Dean, please." Cas pleaded and Dean sighed internally. Cas had two sides, the terrifying angel of the lord side and the puppy dog, I will sook the whole drive back side. "Come on." Cas grasped onto Dean's arm and dragged him inside.

"Hey! Cas!" Dean protested loudly.

Cas squinted his eyes. "Dean, I need your assistance."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "No you don't Cas-"

"Yes I do. You were a teenager once, you would know what she would like."

"She's a girl dude!" Dean laughed a little. "Totally different ball game."

"Well I still need your help." Cas said as he walked further into the store.

Dean followed him reluctantly. Cas had run over to a display of t shirts and was looking through them. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came to a t shirt that had his face on it. "Dean," Cas turned to the human, his eyes wide and slightly terrified. "Look," He whispered loudly. "It looks like me."

Dean snorted and placed the t shirt back on the rack. "Come on Cas, I want to find something and get the hell out of this place." But Cas had taken off again and all Dean could do was shake his head. He was worse than a damn child. "Cas?" Dean called quietly, glaring at any punk kid who dared to venture near him. "Cas where the hell are you? Come on."

"Hi! Anything I can help you with?" A young girl with a nose ring and brightly dyed hair chirped.

"No," Dean said gruffly as he tried to push past her. "Just looking for my friend."

"Cas?" The girl asked eagerly. "Or is it Sam?"

What the hell? Dean whipped back around to face the girl again.

"That is amazing cosplay. You seriously look like Dean, like for friggin real." The girl stepped closer and inspected Dean. "How long did it take you to put your costume together?" She reached out and touched Dean's sleeve. "And your makeup and hair is amazing. Your wearing contacts right? No ones eyes are that fan fiction green in real life, no offense."

Dean backed away and gave the girl a crazy look. "Ah-"

"Aww, you won't even break character. That's commitment there."

Dean turned quickly and almost walked right into a table. He walked away as quickly as he could, scanning the store for tan trench coat. He found Cas a few isles over, standing in front of a display. "Did you find anything yet?" Dean growled. As he approached the angel he noticed the way Cas's head was cocked and the confusion on his face. "Cas, you okay?" Dean reached him and touched his shoulder.

"Look!" Cas shoved something frantically into Dean's hands.

Dean looked down at the package. Dean pop vinyl. What really creeped him out was that the doll thing looked exactly like him! What the hell?

"There's one for me and Sam too." Cas stared at his own pop vinyl silently. "That is not an accurate representation of my wings." He mumbled dejectedly. "They are much more broken and tattered now."

Dean took the box from Cas's hands and placed it back on the shelf. "Cas, that doesn't matter buddy." He tried to reassure his friend but he knew he hadn't helped much.

Cas was about to turn away when something else caught his eye. There were several of the pop vinyls out of the packages and an employee was rearranging them. The employee stepped away with a satisfied smile and Cas cocked his head once again. There was a Dean and Cas doll and they were standing quite close. It looked like.....Cas looked at this scene with immense concentration, trying to figure out this puzzle. "Dean," He turned to his friend who hadn't noticed yet. "Why are they standing so close?" Cas reached out and touched the Dean doll lightly.

Dean blushed furiously when he saw what Cas was looking at and coughed awkwardly. He knew exactly what was going on. It looked like they were friggin kissing!

"They're kissing!" The employee that had rearranged them popped out of nowhere and squealed. "Which totally needs to happen. Like, aren't they just the cutest couple? They love each other so much, I just wish they would make it canon!"

"Canon?" Cas questioned before Dean could drag the angel away.

"Yeah, canon, like actually acknowledged in the show. Fanfics are nice and everything but seriously, is just needs to be canon already. It's been six freaking years coming! Like seriously, with all that subtext they've got to make it happen. Or everyone will think Supernatural's been queer baiting this whole damn time! It's the greatest love story and it's never been told! Ugh, and everyone thinks all the destiel shippers just want to see two hot guys getting it on but it's not like that. I mean, that would be nice, but their relationship is just so much more! I just need some hand holding and cuddling. I just need Dean to admit that he'd in love with his best friend. They make his character so macho and make it seem that it totally wouldn't be okay if Dean was a little gay for Cas. It would be perfectly fine! They love each other so damn much, anyone can see. They are each others home. Hell, all the things they've been through together and how much they would sacrifice for each other, I just don't understand it when people try to say that they are just friends. It's the deepest kind of love, what they have. Even if they never do admit it aloud or make it canon, we'll always know. Dean and Cas totally and absolutely love each other and it's beautiful."

"Ah.." Cas seemed at a loss for words so the girl continued on.

"I mean, Cas rebelled for Dean, he fell for Dean! He would give up everything for Dean Winchester! And Dean, well he never really believed in anything about higher powers before Cas. The angel who raised him from perdition, who told him that he deserved to be saved. And the apocalypse! Ohmychuck, and season 7 and 8, like seriously, the destiel is so strong I expected it to go canon those seasons. In season 7 where Cas dies and Dean keeps the trench coat! He kept Castiel's trench coat I was crying so much at that part! Like they are so in love and I just wish they could see it! And purgatory! Dean was so damn determined to get Cas out with him! And the hug! Ohmychuck, the iconic hug!" The girl sighed longingly.

Dean spotted his chance. He shook himself from his daze and grabbed Cas by the shoulder, pulling the angel after him as he got the hell away from there.

Cas seemed in a daze himself. He wasn't able to look Dean in the eyes and that worried Dean. He watched his friend with concerned eyes. "Here," Dean grabbed the first thing he spotted. Which happened to be a stuffed grumpy cat and took it to the cash.

"Do you think Claire will like it?" Cas asked worriedly.

"Cas..." Dean sighed as he grabbed their package and headed towards the doors. "Listen, it's not about what you get her. It's that you took the time, you cared enough to get her something, okay?"

"So she'll like it?"

Dean laughed softly as they crossed the threshold and back into the bustling mall. "Cas, she'll love it, I promise."

"Good." Cas smiled over at Dean and then became quiet.

They left the mall and after picking up a bag and some wrapping paper started the drive back to the motel. Cas was strangely quiet and Dean was becoming even more concerned. "Cas...you seem kinda quiet."

Cas shrugged his shoulders and stared out the window.

"Cas..." Dean sighed and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. "What's up?"

Cas looked down at the floor. "Dean, we had better get back."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you."

Cas clutched the package and squeezed his eyes shut. "She thought we were in love!" He exclaimed. "And she made those dolls that looked just like us kiss!"

"Oh Cas....that doesn't matter. She's just one of those crazed fans."

"Dean, she thought you loved me back."

Silence.

Dean's heart hammered and his brain ceased to function because of what Cas had said. Not she thought you loved me. She thought you loved me back.  That one word meant so damn much. He closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel.

"Dean! Are you alright?" Cas sounded so worried that it nearly broke Dean's heart.

Dean slowly opened his eyes. "Cas...." He clenched the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Never mind Dean." Cas got out of the car and fear struck Dean.

"Damn it." He muttered as he followed Cas outside.

"Dean, what are you doing-"

"We need to have a serious fucking talk right now. I can't take this any longer!"

"Dean?"

"All that shit she said about us, what did you think of it?"

"I thought she was right." Cas whispered almost inaudibly. "I thought she was right and that is why it hurts."

"Damn it." Dean paced and looked into the horizon. He finally stopped and placed his head in his hands. "Cas..I....I do." He was somehow able to squeeze the words out. "I love you okay, and damn it you must know that because....if you didn't then you must feel so damn alone and...."

"May I hug you?"

Dean gulped back his tears and awkwardly laughed. "Not like you've ever asked before."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him tightly. "Dean...please don't feel sad." Cas slowly rubbed his thumb along Dean's spine. "Please Dean...I don't want to make you sad."

Dean buried his head against Cas's chest. "Cas....I....ah....."

"I need you too." Cas proclaimed as he pressed his nose against Dean's cheek. Dean seemed to instantly relax against Cas once those words had been said. "I need you." Cas repeated softly. "And I know you need me too. We have a profound bond, we have something very special Dean. Maybe I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I won't let anyone ever take that away from us." Dean smiled against Cas's chest as he took the angels hand in his own and clasped their fingers together tightly. "I'll always be here for you." Cas promised as he placed a gentle kiss to Dean's cheek.

Dean closed his eyes, fully enjoying Castiel's touch and words before pulling away from the angel. "Sammy and Claire will be wondering what happened to us." Dean said as he opened the drivers seat door. "You sure there is nothing else on your mind Cas?" Dean asked, his voice gruff yet soft as he watched the angel.

"Whoever created that figurine of me must believe I am still strong....but I'm not. Those wings....my wings look nothing like that now. I am not strong or-"

"Cas," Dean placed his hand briefly on Cas's shoulder and tried to smile at his friend. "That doesn't matter. Your wings may be...weak and tattered, but your not. I believe in you man, your amazing and strong okay? None of that other stuff matters. Your wings, they don't define you Cas, don't ever put yourself down, okay? Your so much more than anyone will ever know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas took off his trench coat later that night and something fell from his pocket.

He bent down to pick it up and recognized it immediately. At the Hot Topical earlier today he had spotted the locket and thought he might get it for Claire. It was silver with angel wings carved on the front. He had been afraid to tell Dean about it at the moment and had shoved it in his pocket to show the hunter before they left. Except they had left the store and Dean hadn't known about it. Crap.

Cas touched the cool metal in his palm before looking at Claire's sleeping form. He quietly strode over and sat on the edge of the bed.

Claire turned to face him immediately. "Your not going to try and kiss me goodnight are you?"

Cas chuckled. "No Claire. I wanted to give you this." Cas dropped the locket into Claire's open hand.

"Oh." Claire lifted the locket up to inspect it. "This is actually kind of pretty..."

Cas smiled. "I hoped you'd like it."

"Thanks Cas." Claire smiled and put the chain around her neck. "I love it." Claire hugged Cas before lying back down.

Cas smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Claire's forehead. "Goodnight Claire." Cas whispered before standing up and walking away.

Cas walked over to where Dean lay and watched him. He looked so peaceful, if only he could make Dean feel that way every day. He hated the way worry clung to him like a shadow. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. "Goodnight Dean." He murmured as he smoothed Dean's hair back with his hand. "I hope you have a nice sleep."

Cas took a seat in the chair in the corner, turning the television on low. There he stay all night as he watched over his humans.


End file.
